Sold
by Meyanni
Summary: Random ships of Homestuck characters. Very short. Requests available.
1. The Voice Behind the Title

Taking requests for this!

Do you have a favourite ship that you would like to see posted?

Write it in the review, and I'll make one! It'll be uploaded probably on the same day!

And no ship is a scandal. We all have our own thoughts. Let me bring them out! ^_^


	2. Dave and John

I don't even know how he wound up in my arms. It was Egbert, for god's sake. But for an even stranger reason, I couldn't let go. His small body was shaking as he cried his eyes out like a baby. But I still felt the urge to hold onto him.. it was important somehow that I not let him go.. and then there go his arms again. They move every five seconds, I swear. He kept wrapping them around my waist, like I was some sort of stuffed plaything. I tried to push him off, but he just groaned and squeezed me. It was so irritating, but it was also kinda sorta endearing, almost. I carefully slid an arm under his skinny legs and straightened him out. He didn't complain, which was good. I had to slowly pry myself out of his arms, and then I pulled the covers back over him. He made some sort of mewing noise, which sounded like a sleepy cat. And I was sold right there. In that moment. And I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and brushed his messy hair from his forehead, and then sorta felt it, like I was checking to see if he had a fever. But he seemed fine to me. And for reasons still unknown, I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He made some sort of happy sigh, it sounded like. And I walked out of his room, making sure to quietly shut the door. And then I walked back here to the guest room, where I'm sitting and typing this all into my phone. And I don't even know why. I better delete it.. I don't know if I want to remember this or not..


	3. Equius and Nepeta

She had always been there for me. No one would have ever suspected that she would have become my moirail. I am always too rough, and she is more innocent than anything. In some ways, I guess, we are like opposites. But as the humans say, "opposites attract." They couldn't be any more right. But could they predict that a moirail could evolve into a matesprite? I highly doubt it. It's pretty rare. If I've ever felt red for anyone, it's her. And it's now. And she's right here; asleep. In my arms. She knows she's safe. She knows I would rather cut my arm off than to let anything hurt her. Her little tail is twitching in her sleep. I think it's pretty cute. I don't know how it does that, but it gets mesmerizing sometimes. I don't even know why I think that. I'm the strongest troll in the world. I shouldn't pay attention to "cute" things. But I do. Each time I look at her.. I.. I'm just sold in the moment.. I love her. And I know she feels the same for me. She's my matesprite.. my little kitten, Nepeta..


	4. Karkat and Gamzee

Today has been fucked up beyond all kind of shitty logical beliefs. First, fucking Gamzee comes over, which is fine by me, but he was on some kind of shit. He was hallucinating and carrying on about the light. What fucking light? It's darker than the devil's soul in my hive. I just lugged him over to my bed, but he didn't want me to leave. He just sorta grabbed my fucking arm and held onto it for dear life. He seemed really fucking scared, and I kinda felt sorry for him. "Fuck, Gamzee," I told him, "You need to lay off that shit, okay?" And he just kinda sorta smiled and closed his eyes. And all the damn while, he's still got a death grip on my arm. But.. fuck.. I didn't wanna disturb the guy. Hell, if he woke back up, he might never go back to sleep. So, me, trying to pull some nice shit, decided to sit there with him until his grip on my goddamn arm loosens up. Gamzee talks in his sleep. I've known this for several sweeps. He mumbles and grumbles and bibbles and babbles like a fucking wiggler. But tonight, he kept repeating the same word over and over. It was my name. My. Fucking. Name. And I.. I felt something kinda.. just, _snap_ inside, and I didn't want to leave the fucking guy. I sorta felt like I was responsible for him, in a way, for some shitty reason. And I dont know what the hell made me do it, but I felt compelled to wipe off his face paint. And I did. He still has those ugly-ass scars on his face from long ago, but the paint does a pretty damn good job of hiding it. I leaned back a little and looked at his entire face. And right then, I just felt like I had sold myself to him. He.. he was so goddamn beautiful.. and I kissed him. On the lips. Like he was my matesprite. And I couldn't help but smile. I laughed and shook my head. "Fuck you, Gamzee, just fuck you." And fuck, the bastard had been awake the whole damn time! He sat up and kissed me back. "I love you too, Karkat."


	5. Tavros and Vriska

_This is it, runt. Kiss her. Kiss that girl you wimp!_ Wait, what? What was I thinking? It's like my brain was thinking for me. Shaking my head, I looked back down at the sight that would probably haunt my dreams until I died. Vriska. My Vriska. Dead. My Vriska.. dead.. right in front of me.. I couldn't say it enough times to make myself believe it. No, s-she couldn't be dead.. she's the strongest out of everyone! She's the best FLARP player on Alternia! And.. and she's dead.. and to top off that, my brain kept telling me to kiss her. While I couldn't deny that I really, really wanted to, it just felt like something wasn't right. Maybe it was me. I was just nervous. I had never kissed anyone before. And I never would have dreamed that my first kiss might be able to be the one whom I feel red for. As I sat at thought about it, my arms just started moving on their own. My hands stirred around in Vriska's blood; coating my fingers. I had no control over my actions, and I was kinda scared. Then I began to write; my fingers as the pen, and her blood, my ink. But I didn't even know what I was writing! After a sentence was smeared out, I read back over it. _Oh, now you want to kiss me? Little l8, don't you think?_ Something was familiar about that sentence, with the 8. It was Vriska's quirk. I knew it was. My fingers moved again, this time a lot slower. _Well, why don't you just do it already?_ I just stared. _Don't make me w8, Tavros._ That did it. I didn't know what was up, but I wasn't going to miss this. Not for anything. I brushed the hair from her forehead, angrily noting the blood over her face. I pressed my forehead against hers, holding her beautiful face in my hands. This was almost perfect. I hesitated for a second, and then I pressed my lips against hers. They were cold, but not stiff. But it was okay. I didn't want to make out with her; I just wanted Vriska to be my first kiss. My hands began writing again, this time even slower than the previous time. It was like a dream. _I love you, Tavros._ And I was sold to Vriska. Right then. Right there. And something inside me broke. "I.. I love you t-too, Vriska..." And I grabbed ahold of her, crying as if my heart was breaking. And it was. I loved her. I was in love with a dead soul.


	6. Sollux and Eridan

**Author's notice: **_Guys, I am so sorry for not updating. I was working at a convention all weekend, and I apologize. But I'm back now!_

__It wasn't too long ago.. after I became blind, I mean. It was kind of scary, not being able to see. And the fact that Karkat knocked out my teeth really sucked. So, I'm blind, and I'm toothless. I'm a walking freak of a troll. And I envied Terezi a little, too. I wished I had her experience with blindness. She was so calm, and so in control, and here I was too scared to stand up and walk around. Sometimes, my eyes would feel like they were itching, and I would rub them. By instinct. And I would catch myself just rubbing lifeless eyes. And it kinda freaked me out. Plus my gums were aching.. hurt bad.. but I guess.. I guess I had to take the time to see the good in the situation. I had been restless, and I wanted to do something. I felt so useless.. and I tried to walk around a little. It didn't take more than two minutes for me to just smack into a wall. I fell down out of surprise, and then just stayed sitting because of the frustration. But I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and a kind voice in my ear whispered that it would be okay. Even though I had lost my sight, I retained my hearing. I instantly recognized Eridan's voice. It was surprising to hear. Eridan wasn't exactly the comforting type. I heard his footsteps, and then could hear him sit down next to me. He put an arm around my shoulders and turned me a few degrees, until the wall was behind me. He then just kinda pulled me close to him, keeping that arm around my shoulders. I could tell my head was resting on his chest, and I kind of felt happy. Before I knew it, one of my arms was wrapping around his waist. I didn't want him to let go, and I didn't want to let go either. I heard him laugh really softly, and then he sort of picked me up and rested me on his lap. That small chuckle just sold my heart to him. Both of his arms were wrapped tightly around me, and I felt safe. It didn't matter I was blind. It didn't matter that danger was right outside our door. Eridan was here. I had never felt such peace as I did now. I felt his lips against my forehead, and then a whisper reassuring me that he was here. I closed my eyes and squeezed him tightly. He was. And so was I.


	7. Nepeta and Karkat

"Karkitty!" I squealed the minute he opened the door. I pounced on him, knocking him onto his back. He groaned and tried to shove me off, but I kept a good grip on his shirt. He sat there, grumbling about what a pest I was, but I didn't really care. It was Karkitty. Karkitty never did anything wrong. He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking, because he just sort of slowly sat up. I guess he didn't want to hurt me. And then he suggested that we go inside. I was so happy; Karkitty has never invited me inside his hive before! I followed him inside, kind of pouncing here and there, trying to look at everything inside Karkitty's hive. He offered me something to drink, and I just asked for some milk. He kind of grumbled about it, but he gave me a glass. It was nice and cold and delicious, and I loved it even more because Karkitty had given it to me. But I guess I was also nervous about being so near him, because I kind of let go of the glass. The milk spilled all down my coat and onto the floor. I felt so awful; spilling milk all over Karkitty's hive. But he just kind of laughed.. and he helped me take my coat off so he could wash it. I cleaned the milk up from the floor with a towel, and when I stood back up, he was right there in front of me. I asked him if he was okay, and he just looked at me kinda funny. He was smiling a little, which I never see Karkitty do. Then he just sorta reached out and held my face in his hands, and he pressed his forehead against mine. My knees were shaking, and I was sweating. I was so nervous, and I also didn't know what he was doing. I had never been so close to Karkitty before.. I asked him what he wanted, and he just replied with my name. And he leaned forward and.. and he kissed me. It was so weird because it was Karkitty.. and it was also my first kiss. I didn't know what to do! So I just sorta kissed him back. It felt so right, and I just sold myself to him. I wanted to be with Karkitty. He then broke the kiss and looked at me. He was smiling a real smile.

"Nepeta, you're purrfect..."


End file.
